


Fun in the pool

by chickpea_life



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 09:56:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11598231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chickpea_life/pseuds/chickpea_life
Summary: 5 boys having fun in a swimmingpool.This is part of a long, long rp and and my bestie have done. The premiss is that Harry kidnapped Louis at the beginning and they fall in love, but this doesn't show any sign of non-con.In time I will upload more and more from the long roleplay we've had, but for now, this can be read as a stand-alone.





	Fun in the pool

”ZAYYN!” Louis screamed as the water hit him and squeezed his eyes shot while he blindly splashed towards Zayn. Zayn laughed as he kept himself above water, “I win!” he said with a happy grin. But Louis didn’t accept that and got up from the pool, only to back up a bit and then ran straight for the pool, “No one defeats me!” he screamed and then jumped into the water, “Bomb!”.  
Liam cursed as the water soaked him from where he sat on the edge, “People!” he said, everyone except Zayn laughing as Louis resurfaced again. “I’ll get you back!” Zayn threatened and wiggled his eyebrows.  
Louis swam to the opposite side than Zayn had. “You can’t get me. Harry will protect me and decapitate you if you do anything to me”.  
Zayn laughed, “I run fast”.  
Louis looked at Harry and swam towards him, “Haz… Zayn is being mean to me.” He said, making Harry smile, “He might be fast, but he’s not faster than me.” Harry said and casually laid his arm around Louis.  
“Wanna bet?” Zayn cooked an eyebrow at Harry, challenging him.  
“Guys! It’s too hot for a competition, Niall groaned, floating in the water now.  
“He’s just bluffing”, Harry rolled his eyes, getting out of the water.  
“Oh I’m bluffing?” Zayn laughed, following Harry’s action. “Louis, watch your master go down” he laughed, getting ready next to Harry.  
Louis laughed, swimming to the edge of the pool and watched the boys. "Winner gets a kiss from Louis!" Niall shouted as he pulled himself up from the pool. "Hey?!" Louis exclaimed in surprise and turned his head towards Niall who just laughed.  
"Oh I am so winning this, aren't I Hazzy?" Zayn teased as Harry dashed forward already. The brunet laughed, running after his boss and started getting an advantage over him as Harry slipped a bit. But then green eyed male quickly got his position back, pushing Zayn into the pool and reaching the "finish-line", which happened to be Liam, first.  
"You cheated!" Zayn yelled, as soon as his lungs got some air.  
Louis laughed out loud as he watched Harry and Zayn, "You guys are crazy!"  
Niall stood on the edge, "Judge rules. Harry cheated!"  
Harry laughed jumping into the pool and swimming over to Louis, "I decline that ruling. Judge suspended. I need my kiss".  
Zayn chuckled, "You don't deserve one, you cheated" he said and splashed Harry.  
Louis used his hand to try and shield his face from the water and smiled at Harry, "Just one then, can't go against the rules" he said, his smile widening as he swam into Harry's arms and kissed Harry softly on the lips.  
"Cheesy assholes" Zayn rolled his eyes, diving under the water, but Louis and Harry both just laughed.  
"Come on Zayn, I'll give you a kiss on the cheek if Harry will let me.." Louis said, comfortable in Harry’s arms.  
"Which Harry will not" Harry chuckled, "Go get your kiss from Niall".  
Niall grinned, "Come here babe." he said and puckered his lips and kissed Zayn,  
Louis didn't pay attention, he only smiled at Harry, "Not even on the cheek?" he asked, to which Harry answered, , "Not even on the hand." he said and pulled Louis closer against his chest.  
Louis smiled, "Wow, I'm really just yours?" he asked, eyes focused on Harry.  
"You only just realised?" was Harry's only answer before kissing him deeply and then grinned. "Sorry babe, I'm your only real opportunity."


End file.
